BAU HS: I'm Not Scared
by 14hpgirl19
Summary: On Halloween, Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner decide to have a little fun at their school's Halloween party. It's all fun and games until someone gets scared... But who will it be?


**Hello everyone! Long time, no talk. I realize that for many of you, Halloween is basically over. However, I still wanted to get this up since I haven't written one of these in a while (it always ends up being that way, doesn't it?). I also wanted to post a bit of a warning/sequel update: My friend and I are embarking on the momentous task of writing our own novels. This will be a difficult task, and we have given ourselves a deadline of New Year's Eve. Now, because of that, my fanfic writing will be- I don't want to say on hiatus, but something like that. If I get stuck on that story (or give up completely) I'll probably post some stuff here and there. I'll also work on the BAU HS sequel occasionally, but that probably won't be up for a while. But never fear, I have not forgotten the sequel. **

**Okay, I think I've blabbed enough. I hope you're all still here. Please enjoy this little one-shot, straight from the BAU HS universe! This takes place a few months after my last BAU HS one-shot.**

Emily Prentiss let out a loud moan and dropped her head onto her open textbook. She had been sitting in the same seat for the last two and a half hours, trying to absorb every word and factoid about early America. The fact that she still had to waste her time with crap like that frustrated her to no end, but that didn't eliminate the need to study. She had a huge exam coming up, and she knew nothing about any of the topics that would be on it.

Emily had hoped that once she reached college she would be able to focus on the stuff she really wanted to learn, the stuff that interested her. Sadly, however, she still had to get through the boring subjects. Oh, the downfalls of being a freshman.

The clouds shifted outside, allowing a beam of sunlight to pass through the library windows. Emily gazed longingly at the courtyard below. Students were grinning and stretching in the newfound warmth. A group of boys began tossing a Frisbee back and forth while a few girls giggled and watched nearby.

It was about two months into the school year, and Emily felt like she was drowning. She had known it would be stressful, sure, but she didn't realize just how hard it could be to adjust. She had next to no free time, and she was exhausted from late night study sessions. Just when the academics seemed to get easier, another professor would spring a new paper or exam on them. It was awful.

Emily turned back to her book and stared. She began to read again and quickly realized she had been stuck on the same paragraph for who knows how long. She moaned again.

"That doesn't sound good," a familiar voice said. Emily smiled weakly as her boyfriend, Aaron Hotchner, slipped into the seat next to her and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Hey," she said tiredly. "How's it going?"

"Far better than it's going for you," he observed. "How long have you been here?"

"Uh… One hour… Maybe two?"

"I'd go with two." He nodded towards the window. "You should take a break."

"Can't. I have a major exam tomorrow, and if I don't study I will fail, and I can't let that happen."

"And rereading the same stuff over and over is gonna help?"

"Well, it's better than nothing." She shot him a sidelong glance. "I thought you of all people would support studying."

"Yeah, I do," he allowed. "But I also support breaks for those who need it. And sweetheart," he covered her hand with his, "you need it."

"Aaron, I would love to, honestly, but I really need to-"

"Em, you and I both know that you won't accomplish anything by sitting here and going over the same stuff. It won't help." He tugged on her hand and shut her book with a snap. Emily sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Fine, I'll take a break. Not that I have a choice or anything."

"Oh, you have a choice," said Aaron, pulling her out of her seat. He picked up her book while she grabbed her book bag and steered her towards the door. "Your choices are: take a quick break and go back to studying, or come to the Halloween party on the commons with me."

Emily blinked.

"Halloween party? What?"

Aaron stared at her in amazement. They passed through the thick library doors and stepped down on the paved sidewalk. Tucking Emily's book under his arm, Aaron snatched an orange flyer from a nearby tree and held it out for her.

"Halloween? You know, October 31st? Tonight?"

Emily's mouth fell open. She clapped her free hand over her mouth, shock evident on her face.

"That's tonight? I didn't even realize it!"

"Spencer would be so ashamed of you right now. Or he will be, once I tell him."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, you bet your ass I will."

Emily's mouth fell open again, though this time in mock shock.

"Aaron Hotchner, how dare you use that kind of language."

"What can I say? College has made me wild."

"I'll say," Emily replied with a laugh. "A few months ago I was the one prying you away from schoolwork."

"Times change, Emily," he said with a wink. His gaze softened. "Will you come to the party?"

Emily surveyed the area. Students were hanging orange streamers from the trees and bins of candy all over. Some were already wearing costumes. She saw a wizard and a pirate arguing over how to properly dangle a jack-o-lantern from the trees.

"I don't have a costume," she murmured.

"I don't either. We can go shopping together." Aaron raised his eyebrows hopefully. "So?"

The earnest look on his face made Emily smile. She leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"Let's go."

* * *

It was near impossible to find a decent costume hours before Halloween, but Emily and Aaron somehow got lucky. Way in the back of the store was a dress with a yellow skirt and blue bodice, complete with puffy white sleeves at the shoulders. For Aaron, they found a pair of black trousers and a brown vest with long, white sleeves that billowed out. A sword hung from his hip.

In short, they were Snow White and Prince Charming.

"I can't believe you're agreeing to this," Emily said with a giggle as they left the store, bags in hand.

"Well, it's so much better than last year," replied Aaron, flashing back to a year ago. "I'll take Prince Charming over Robin Hood any day."

"I thought Robin Hood was manlier." Aaron shrugged.

"Yeah, but those _tights_! No guy wants to wear those."

The two separated at their dorms so they could get ready. Emily dashed up to her room and was grateful to find her roommate out. She took a shower and styled her hair into gentle curls, to be held back by a red ribbon. She was ready an hour later, finishing the look with red lipstick.

Aaron was waiting outside her dorm when she came out. Her breath caught in her throat when he saw him. He looked positively handsome in his prince costume.

My _prince_, she thought happily.

"Hello, m'lady," he said graciously when she came down the steps. He held out his arm, and she took it gratefully.

"Oh, we're talking like that, are we?" she teased. Aaron shrugged.

"Seemed right." He stepped back and took in the sight of her. "Wow, you look beautiful."

Emily blushed and ducked her head. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thanks, he said with a chuckle. "So I talked to Spencer before coming over."

"Oh, really? How's the boy genius on his favorite day of the year?"

"Great, as he usually is today. He and Penelope are going to a Halloween party thrown by the tech majors, then they're gonna watch a scary movie with JJ and Derek. You know, talk on the phone, watch the same movie."

"Oh, that's sweet."

They reached the commons and both smiled broadly at the sight. Costumed people were all over, dancing to music, bobbing for apples, playing carnival games. Someone was calling for haunted hay rides. From the entrance, they could see a Harry Potter, a Tinkerbell, a policeman, Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, all kinds of characters. This was the biggest Halloween party either of them had ever seen.

"C'mon, let's get some candy!" Emily dragged Aaron towards the nearest assortment of candy, eagerly snatching up a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup. Aaron smirked.

"Candy fiend." Emily stuck her tongue out at him.

"Party pooper." To appease her, he munched on a Snickers bar.

For the next hour, Aaron and Emily mingled and had fun. They danced, they played games, they ate candy. It was a blast. Emily was having more fun in this one night then she had the whole two months at school. And to have Aaron by her side made it all the more better. She often caught him staring at her, which left him blushing and stuttering. It was very endearing.

"Hey, wanna take a hay ride?" Emily suggested after they had walked the perimeter twice in a row. She giggled at the "hey, hay."

"You sure? It's supposed to be haunted. Wouldn't want you to get scared." He made an exaggerated scared face and leaned in close. She shoved him away playfully.

"Please, I don't scare easily."

"I seem to recall you grabbing my arm last year while watching _Psycho_..."

"How do you know I didn't want to get close to you?"

"Yeah, right."

"What? I like cuddling with you."

"I know you do, but we weren't dating yet."

"I still knew how to appreciate a great body."

Aaron blushed a bit at that, but only said "Are we going on this or not?"

"Going." Emily tugged his hand and let him over to the nearly-full hay ride. Aaron helped her up, then seated himself to her right, directly next to the open back. He wrapped his arm around her, and she snuggled close.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll protect you," he teased. Emily smacked him lightly on the chest.

"I can protect myself."

"Ooh, sassy Snow White." He grinned. "That's my girl."

The ride lurched to a start and pulled out of the commons. It headed onto the street outside the campus and went a short ways down it before turning onto a dirt road in the woods. The only light came from the Christmas lights hung around the tractor bed and the headlights from the actual tractor.

"Hellooo, mere mortals," a raspy voice said from somewhere outside the cart. Emily stifled a guffaw at the cheesiness. "Welcome to my Dark Forest. I hope you're all well, since you won't be by the end."

"Wake me up when it's over," Aaron joked.

"Wow, some protector you are."

"You said yourself you'll be fine."

"What a gentlemen."

The tractor shakily took a left, plunging them further into the woods. The sound of twigs snapped caused several girls to slide closer to their dates, Emily not included. She was still trying not to laugh.

"Many souls have entered here in times past," the voice continued. "Though few have escaped."

"I'm betting money on this being Voldemort," Emily whispered. Aaron smirked.

"I was thinking Darth Vader." She slapped his leg.

"He doesn't sound anything like that!" She gave a little sniff. "And I thought you a Star Wars fan."

"Sorry."

Emily was about to rag on him some more when the tractor halted. A loud creak was heard from up ahead, and Emily instinctively grabbed Aaron's arm. The headlights went out.

"Are you scared?" he prodded teasingly. Emily rolled her eyes.

"I was just startled." She glanced up front. "Clever of them to spring that stop on us so suddenly."

"I don't think it was done on purpose..." Aaron craned his neck, trying to see what was going on. The driver had leapt out of the cab and came around back.

"Sorry, folks, just a little technical difficulties. We'll be back up in a jiff."

Emily watched the man wearily. "This is a joke, right?"

"Em, I don't think it is."

"Oh, c'mon, this is just an opportunity for them to really scare us."

"Emily, look." Aaron pointed to the man, who was now hunched over the front of the tractor. A flashlight beam illuminated the gears and tanks inside.

"Well, either way, I'm not scared," Emily said haughtily, sitting up straight.

"I never said you were."

For a few minutes the only sound that could be heard was the man up front, working on the tractor. The passengers were quiet, feeling a bit anxious at sitting in the woods in the dark. Emily wondered if Aaron had fallen asleep.

A light breeze blew through the trees, making the hairs on the back of Emily's neck stand up. She moved closer to Aaron.

"You sure you're not scared?" his voice asked in her ear.

"Positive," she replied, though she lacked the same strength as before.

"It's okay if you're not."

"I'm fine," she said forcefully. She stared straight ahead, over the couple sitting across from them, and into the forest. The lights only reached so far. She could barely make out the shapes of the trees. Something moved in the darkness. Emily jumped.

"What was that for?" Aaron looked at her concernedly. Emily shook her head.

"It's nothing."

A low hanging branch scraped the top of the tractor. _Screee… _

_SNAP._

Emily let out a yelp and clutched Aaron's arm tightly. He rubbed her side soothingly.

"It's okay. A branch just fell. It's alright."

"Okay, I might be a little freaked," Emily admitted.

"It's alright, Em. You have nothing to be afraid of. The driver will get this all sorted out soon."

Almost as if Aaron's voice had willed it, the man's flashlight died. A few girls cried out at the sudden darkness, for the lights around the cart provided barely any glow.

"Uh, oh. Anyone got a phone?"

A zombie offered up his iPhone, and the man used that to see what he was doing. Unfortunately, it wasn't as bright as the flashlight, so it was quite dark back where Emily and Aaron were sitting. She shivered.

"I don't like this."

"This was your idea."

"Thanks for the reminder," she snapped.

_BWAHAHAHA! _

Emily screamed, and even Aaron flinched a little. The soundtrack had gone off up ahead, where they should have been if the tractor hadn't broken down.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, there's nothing to be afraid of, there's nothing to be afraid of…" Emily whispered over and over. Aaron kissed her temple.

There was a rumble as the engine started up. The headlights lit up, and the group let out a relieved sigh. Some boys whistled and whooped as the driver waved and climbed back into the truck. The rest of the ride occurred without any issues. A few minutes later and they were pulling back into the commons. Everyone hurried off the cart as fast as they could.

"Well, that was fun," Aaron tried, linking his hand with Emily's. She scoffed.

"Yeah, sure. _Real_ fun." Aaron grinned.

"You were scared." Emily flushed.

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was too! You admitted it!"

Emily sighed and hung her head. "Fine, yes, I admit it. I was scared."

Aaron stopped walking and stepped in front of his girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close, kissing her hair. She leaned on his chest and absorbed his warmth.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I shouldn't be teasing you."

"It's okay," she said dismissively. "I mean, that's what Halloween is about, right?" She smiled mischievously. "Besides, I wasn't the only one who got scared."

"Yeah, the other girls were too," Aaron replied nonchalantly. Emily titled her head to the side and eyed him dubiously.

"I didn't mean the other girls."

Aaron shook his head. "Nuh uh. I wasn't scared."

"Yes, you were. You jumped, like, twice."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

Aaron sighed. "What's it gonna take for you to drop this?"

"You admitting you were scared."

Aaron bit his lip and looked around, as if checking for potential witnesses. Seeing none, he leaned in close and whispered in Emily's ear.

"I was scared." Emily grinned triumphantly.

"Thank you very much!"

"Not as much as you though."

"Oh, shut up."

**Happy Halloween! I hope you all enjoyed it, and please let me know if you did! =)**


End file.
